One Last Dance: An R5 FanFiction
by DayDream6266
Summary: A story of how R5 and the cast of Austin & Ally found love... When the Lynch family get new neighbours the band and the A&A gang make new friends, enemies and find true love. Co-written by xlil.miss.warblerx!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hi this is my first fanfic. It is co-written by my sister .warblerx. Please enjoy, follow us both, review, favourite and pm us with any thourghts or ideas!**_** xox**

* * *

Ross sat on one of the swirly stools in the kitchen at the marble counter eating his cereal out of his 9 year old Sponge Bob Square Pants bowl. Rydel walked in tiredly, wiping sleep away from the corner of her eyes. **"Hey Ross."**

**"Hey, Ellington's staying for dinner tonight." **smiled Ross.

Rydel's eyes suddenly lit up.** "Really? Great!" **She walked over to the fridge to grab the milk with a huge grin upon her face.

"**Are you ok?" **Ross asked.

**"Yeah, why?" **Rydel said as she seemed to jump out of her trance.

** "Oh, nothing." **He mumbled knowingly.

**"What?" **she asked anxiously.

**"I just think you might like him a bit." **Ross smirked.

Rydel's eyes widened as she thought about what to say.** "What! Me? No! Maybe..."**

He chuckled slightly and carried on with his coco pops. His face lit up at every mouthful.

* * *

****ROSS`-P.O.V****

When I finished my coco pops I got up, washed my bowl and went back upstairs. Riker was coming down the stairs on the phone to Ellington and Rocky had suddenly decided to slide down the hand rail. I shimmied through them both and hid in my room. I love my room. Its bright yellow, my favourite colour, with posters all over it. I leaped onto my king sized bed and dug my head in the pillows. _PING!_ I got another text. I grabbed my phone and looked to see it's from Ellington.

**_Hey dude, I'm coming over in 30 minutes! Need to talk its Important! - El :)_**

I wonder what's wrong with him… oh well. I've got to get ready.

* * *

****Ellington `s-P.O.V****

I walled out the door and I put my beats head phones on. Then I set off to the Lynch`s. I needed to talk to Ross. I finally arrived at my destination and walked straight in, as it's like my second home. Stormie smiled as I walked through the door. **"Hey El!"**

"**Hi Stormie, Where's Ross?" **I asked leaning against the door frame.

**"I think he's in his room."**

**"Thanks, see you at lunch!" **I shouted running up the stairs. I knocked on Ross's bedroom door and then heard him say **"Come in."**

"**Hey dude." **I smiled as I walked inside.

**"Hey. So, what did you need to talk to me about?"**

I suddenly froze, was I really about to tell him? **"Err… A-apparently, there are new people moving in next door!" **Nice save.

Ross raised an eyebrow. **"Really?" **I nodded in reassurance.** "Cool!" **He ran to the door and shouted downstairs... **"Hey, guys! We're getting new neighbours next door!"**

**"I know! They are already here!" **shouted Stormie from downstairs.

He ran back inside. **"Dude, they are already here."**

**"I heard, Lets go!"**

* * *

****Ross`-P.O.V****

We ran down stairs and headed next door. I pushed Ellington in front to knock and suddenly a tall lady with short, perfectly curled ginger hair answers the door. **"Hi, my name is Leanne, how may I help you?"**

**"Hey, I'm Ellington and this is Ross." **I gestured over to him and he smiled sweetly.** "He lives next door."**

**"My mum wanted to know if you and your family wanted to come over for dinner tonight." **Ross grinned.

Leanne looked pleasantly surprised. "**Oh yes please, we would love to."**

**"Ok, great! See you at 6, bye!" **I smiled.

**"Bye."**

We went back to my room and decided to watch Sponge Bob and the weirdest thing happened... Ellington was looking out the window instead of the t.v screen. **"Ellington, Are you ok?"**

**"Huh?"** He jumped, a bit like Rydel did earlier.** "Umm...yeah I'm fine why?"**

"**You don't care that's Sponge Bob is on!" **I practically screamed. Ellington didn't hear a word i was saying. I had to see what was wrong with him. **"What are you looking at?" **Ellington quickly covered the window with his back. I pushed him out the way, only to see...Rydel! **"Ellington, why are you staring at my sister?"**

His eyes went wide.** "Umm, I... err."**

No my eyes went wide. **"Oh my god." **I had a knowing grin on my face. **"You 'like' like my sister!"**

**"What? No!" **I raised my eyebrow at him. I knew he was lying... **"I, err... okay fine! I 'like' like her."**

**"Oh my god! Ellington...!"**

Ellington grabbed me and covered my mouth with his sweaty palms. "**SHH! Its a secret!"**

I pulled away from him. **"Calm down mate, i wasn't actually going to tell anyone! I was just messing with you to see if you were lying. Which obviously you weren't!"**

Ellington sighed in relief. **"Please, just don't tell anyone!"**

**"I wont, but when will you ask her out?"**

His eyes widened again. **"I can't!"**

**"Why not? i think she likes you too. Like earlier, i said you were staying for dinner tonight and she got well excited."**

**"So, hey you should have got excited too! But anyway, if she says no, or if we date and break up, it will be too awkward for the band."**

**"I know but, Come on, I've always thought you to should get together."**

Ellington face lit up at the thought of it. So they both 'like' like each other, but neither of them will say anything. This stuff is so confusingly complicated! I haven't even got a girl and i'm glad i don't have to stress about it. I've got lots of friends that are girls like Laura, Raini and Jessie instead. I'll find her soon though... hopefully.

"**Well, who do you like?" **He smirked.

**"Nobody yet." **I answered with unsatisfaction.

Ellington raised an eyebrow. **"****yet?"**

**"Yeah, i do want to find that girl, but i don't know her yet."**

**"Hey, maybe one of the new neighbours will be her." **He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

**"Ha, maybe!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: New chapter up guys! Please tell us what you think xxx**

* * *

****Rocky's P.O.V****

I was at in the kitchen watching Mom cook dinner and it smelt awesome to be honest! **"Rocky, can you go get Riker? It's your turn to set the table. The Taylor's are gonna be here soon." **She smiled.

**"Sure Mom." **I said getting up to go get my older brother. I jogged up the stairs and knocked on his door. There was no answer so i just went in to see him sat on his bed with his headphones on. I grabbed his IPhone and turned the music off.

**"Hey I was listening to that!" **He argued.

I looked at the song he was listening to 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift. **"Are you being serious?" **I sighed rolling my eyes.

**"She cheated on me... She told me she loved me and then cheated on me." **He sighed.

**"I know. But seriously... this is Amber were talking about she is so horrible it's unreal. I mean come on… Did you really think she is 'the one'?" **I asked seriously.

He looked up at me biting his lip. **"To be honest no... I don't think she is the one. I guess i just hate myself for believing her."**

**"Hey, look on the bright side... you dodged a bitch."**

**"Preach." **

We both just started laughing and got up to go downstairs. **"What took you guys so long?" **Mom asked as we walked through the door and started setting the table

**"Riker was crying." **I joked receiving a death glare from him. **"Kidding!" **We had just finished setting the table when the door bell rang. I went to answer it as Riker ran upstairs to get our siblings, Jess and Ellington.

* * *

****Ross' P.O.V****

**"Guys, the Taylor's are here!" **Riker yelled from the top of the stairs. El and I ran out of my room followed by Rydel, Ryland and Jess (Rylands Girlfriend) pushing past Riker down the stairs. We walked by the door and I heard voices so I went over to say hi. As I approached the door I saw Leanne holding a baby with adorable big blue eyes (just like her mum), a tall man behind her who looked kinda scary and two girls beside him. One was very skinny, had bright candy-floss pink hair, a pink nose stud and a star tattoo behind her ear. The other was short, had bright scarlet red hair and tanned skin. She had her back turned to me so i couldn't see her face.

**"Come in and follow me to the kitchen." **Rocky said politely. The shorter girl obviously seemed not to notice her family come in as she was stood outside alone. I gently tapped her shoulder as she spun round to face me. It took one look into her beautiful hazel eyes, her big red lips and her cute little button nose for me to know there was something about her that I would love.

**"Oh my god. Your Ross Lynch!" **She squealed. That took me by surprise, our new neigbour is happy to know I live next door without even having a conversation with me. **"Sorry I love R5 and Austin & Ally." **She smiled apologetically

**"It's okay I get that a lot." **I replied hoping for a smile. Oh my god did I actually just say that?! I bet she thinks I'm full of it now... Great.

* * *

****Riker's P.O.V****

I walked down the stairs to find Ross basically drooling over this girl he was with at the door. So, being a good big brother, I went over to help him out. And to stop him from embarrassing himself even more. I went over and said **"I'm sorry if my brother has embarrassed himself trying to flirt with you, he hasn't had very much experience with the ladies." **Ross turned to look at me with anger and humiliation on his face.

**"Oh my god, Riker!" **he practically screamed. She laughed at the sight of Ross's bright red face.

**"Come on lets go eat." **I said smiling slightly, trying to defuse the tension. Ross looked as he was seriously going to kill me. I ran into the kitchen to take cover, also known as hiding behind Mum. He came in running and chased me around the table until i became tired as he pounced onto my back pulling my hair. We wrestled on the floor for about a minute before Rydel grabbed Ross and put him over her shoulder breaking up the brotherly love.

* * *

****Bailey****

I was greeted inside by Ross Lynch, my celebrity crush for the past few years. He looked so cute when he was wrestling his brother on the floor.

Anyway, we all sat down for dinner, older adults at one end, us lot on the other. I was sat next to Rydel and Dad and Mr Lynch were talking about bills and stuff. Boring!My mother and Mrs Lynch were talking about how both our families have been home schooled and its just me and Ross left. **" Ross doesn't like it anymore, he says its to boring because hes alone."** Mrs Lynch said sweetly.

**" Why doesn't Bailey take classes with him over here?"** She suggested.

**"Yes, that would be a good idea. Lets ask them if it would be ok."**

**"Hey Ross, would you mind if Bailey joined your classes so you are not alone?" **Asked my mum.

**"No that would be so awesome!"** He replied. I couldn't help but grin at how happy he seemed. Yes! Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday i'll be taking classes by Mrs Lynch with Ross! Can life get any better?

On our end of the table Rydel was saying she wants me to stay over but will ask later though. Mums probably going to say no because shes stressed baby sister Hope won't stop crying. My older sister was worse. She has been sat for an hour staring at her phone screen and hasn't looked up from that bloody screen since we got here, not even to look at 'Jeff the warbler' as she calls Riker from his role in Glee... and she loves him! But I on the other hand couldn't stop looking at R5. They are my favorite band and now my friends, they are actually my only friends.

I looked back at my sister who still hasn't looked up, it was really starting to piss me off.**"Dani, will you put that bloody phone away? Its rude!"**

**"I'm waiting for a call."**She replied, still not looking at me.

**"From who"** I asked getting more annoyed by the minute.

**"Brandon."** She said from across the table, finally making eyes contact with me.

**"He isn't going to call you"**

**"Oh, and why not?" **she said raising an eyebrow.

**"Because he is probably to busy hooking up with the whole cheer leading team!"** I yelled making everyone look at us. I put my head down as Dani got up and walked out the room. Mum gave me a concerning look and followed her.

**"Daddy, can Bailey stay over tonight?"** Rydel asked her dad sweetly.

**"As long as its ok with her parents, its fine by me."**

Everyone turned to face my dad hoping for a yes. **"That's fine, it might be best anyway since you just annoyed your sister for about the fifteenth time this afternoon."** He sighed with a slight smirk.

**"Thanks Dad." **I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: New chapter up, xx**

* * *

****Dani's P.O.V****

I walked out of the Lynch's house and over to my place. I ran upstairs, threw my phone on the my bed grabbed my guitar and went out onto the balcony. I shut the doors and sat on the edge. I got myself comfortable and started playing a few random chords. I wiped away a few tears that i couldn't hold back and kept playing.

**"Dani?" **said Mum putting her hand on my shoulder. She sat down and put her arm around me. **"Are you okay sweetie?"**

I rested my head on her shoulder. **"No." **I wiped another tear away and said. **"Why does she have to do that?"**

**"I don't know honey."**

**"It's true though... Why am I so sad anyway? I mean I didn't even love him."**

**"You trusted him and he let you down." **She sighed stroking my arm. **"You trusted him with all your heart... I know you did."**

I nodded wiping another tear away.** "I'm so stupid."**

**"No your not... your smart... just in your own way." **I looked up at her and rolled my eyes. **"Do you really want to be with him?"**

**"No..."** I admitted.** "I'm just scared. ****What if I don't find anybody else?" **She raised her eyebrows at my statement. **"I thought he loved me... I trusted him. Then he left me for the girl who bullied me the most in high school. She drove me out of school and her little gang of bitches made me..." **I couldn't help but cry even more.

Mom stroked my arm and said **"Aw, Dani. Don't say it, you don't need to talk about that anymore... your getting better everyday."**

**"I'm so pathetic and I cant even look in the mirror without hating myself."**

**"Don't say that. Your not pathetic Dani. Your not fat or ugly, Your beautiful." **She squeezed me tighter and kissed my head.

* * *

****Bailey's P.O.V****  
After dinner I went back home and packed a backpack and a bag of clothes. I headed for Rydel's though I expected to be sleeping on the floor Rydel's bed was huge and she has already arranged our pillows.

**"so what do we do first?"** I said to Rydel in embarrassment.

**"What do you mean"** she answered lifting an eyebrow.

**"Well I haven't really had friends before so... We'll I've never been to a sleep over." **I whimpered back to her.

**"Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun, trust me."** She smiled.

We changed into our pyjamas. Rydel wearing a hello kitty shirt with pink shorts, and me wearing a yellow tank top and blue checkered shorts.  
We went downstairs only to see the sight of Ross making popcorn in the microwave. He greeted us with a...

**"Hey, i thought we could watch a few movies together!"**

**"Yeh, that will be fun."**I answered Ross looking at her to make sure it would be ok. She nodded as we three sat down on the sofa with me in the middle.

**"As long as we can pick the first movie!"** Rydel bargained.

**"Deal."** He dded as Rydel soon put the Notebook into the DVD player.  
We have been sat for two hours watching the movie and Ross so far is the only one who has cried. Next Ross insisted on watching the texas chainsaw to make him seem more manly. I was secret terrified, so when Ross saw me hiding behind a pillow he let me lean on him and hug him when im scared. We all ended up falling asleep half way through the hunger games afterwords around eleven thirty.

* * *

****Ross' P.O.V****  
Last night was so fun, we watched movies all night until we feel asleep. I knew Bailey was cute but she soon got cuter when I let her hold me when she was scared. We all fell asleep around half eleven I think.  
I just woke up. Rydel must have gone back to her room because now there is only me and Bailey. I woke up to her asleep in my arms with her head on my shoulder. I'll let her sleep for a bit more.  
Suddenly Riker walked in and said...

**"What's going on in here then Ross?"**

**"Shh,Bailey fell asleep on me last night. Why?" **I answered him.

**"Never mind, you just looked cozy is all."** He smirked.

**"Yeh, I guess we are"**

Riker carried on with getting his breakfast in the kitchen when Bailey started to wake up.

**"Shh,Go back to sleep."** I whispered into her ear.

I stood up and carried her up the stairs, bridle style, into Rydel's room. I laid her on the bed next to Rydel, covered her under the duvet and sat down next to the bed watching her sleep until i realized its actually kind of creepy. Rydel suddenly turned over to see me staring at her new friend sleeping.

**"What are you doing?" **She yawned. I jumped up to my feet.

**"Umm...nothing." **

**"Oh yeah, it looks like you like her. Watching her sleep is a bit too weird Ross!" **She informed me raising an eyebrow.

**"I wasn't, I woke up with her asleep on my shoulder and carried her upstairs, I don't like her." **I replied.

* * *

****Rydel's P.O.V****

I can't believe it. Ross likes my friend that obviously likes him too. How easy is this. Finally she's awake.  
**"Hey Bailey, what do you think of Ross."**  
**"He's so much cooler then i would have expected, don't tell him but ive had a crush on him for ages, but i dont know now."** She answered me wiping sleep away from her eyes.  
**"Why?"** I asked in confusuion.  
**"Well now that i actually know him, i can get to know him, its different."**  
**"Oh i get you want to fall for the real Ross, not the one you don't know?"** I asked lifting an eyebrow.I was still kind of confused.  
**"Exactly, but he is realy cute!"**

* * *

****Bailey's P.O.V****

So now Rydel knows. Great, she can help me talk to started getting ready to go out. We were going to the beach. We packed our bags. I borrowed a towl and yellow bikini from Rydel and went to the bathroom. I put it on and brushed my hair, i put it in a messy bun and then applied some makeup. I came back into Rydel's room and put on my denim shorts and my yellow tank top as cover up. When we were ready, we went downstairs to see the boys all ready sitting on the sofa.  
**"Guys, we are ready. Lets go!"**Rydel yelled over the sound of the went to the van and got in. I was sat next to Riker and Ross in the back. Rydel and El was in the middle and Rocky was driving. All the way there Ross was singing to the album playing in the van. I couldn't stop laughing when he started dancing.  
We parked at the beach and as soon as we got out, Rydel and I got out our towels and laid down to sun bathe. I took of my cover up and laid down, but it wasn't long until i was tanned so i got Rydel and jumped into the sea. Ross swam over and splashed me. So i splashed him back and soon it became war.  
Ross' laugh is so cute. I got out and headed for my towl when Ross came up behind me and picked me up. He ran us back to the water and threw me under. He lifted me back up and gave me a piggie-back to my bag on the sand.I dried of and put my sandles on. Rydel followed me out as we went to go get a drink.

* * *

****Dani's P.O.V****

I finally woke up to the sound of my 2 year old baby sister running around my bedroom. Even though i was awake my body felt dead, I was too tired to even move and that's when she decided to jump onto my bed. **"Dani!"**

**"Hi Hope." **I sighed. She just giggled and kissed my cheek. Aw, she's so cute! I smiled and attempted to sit up.

**"Hi girls." **smiled Mum as she walked into my room, looking as beautiful as ever, with a slice of toast and a glass of chocolate milk.

**"Mummy!" **giggled Hope giving her a huge hug as she sat on my bed.

**"Hi Mum." **I smiled.

**"Are you okay today, hun?" **

**"I'm better... what time is it?" **I asked rubbing my eyes.

**"11am..." **she chuckled. **"Here have some breakfast." **She handed my the toast and milk.

**"Thanks." **I smiled biting into my toast.

She sat Hope on her knee and smiled watching me eat. **"Dani?" **I looked up at her to show her i was listening. **"Will you babysit Hope today?"**

**"Sure..."**

**"But promise me you wont stay inside? It's a lovely day outside... its a much better day then we had in England!" **She grinned **"How about you take Hope to the beach?"**

Hope seemed to like the idea as she was grinning from ear to ear. **"Sounds good to me." **and with that i finished my food and drank my milk.

**"Thank you Dani. I'll get Hope ready." **She smiled carrying Hope out the room.

I stood up and went to brush my teeth and put on my makeup. I put on my bubble-gum pink bikini (obviously matching my hair) and brushed my hair putting it up into a messy high pony, leaving my side swept fringe out. I put my New York City tank top and denim shorts on over my bikini, grabbed my phone and shoved it in my handbag along with a towel and sunscreen. Then on my way out I grabbed my guitar, sunglasses and put on my converses. I walked downstairs and put some money in my bag and picked up Hope who looked really cute in her little swimming costume. Mom had already gone so I grabbed a little dress, hat and sunglasses and put them on Hope. I could tell she was excited I walked out and saw Bailey's beloved yellow mini in the driveway. She doesn't let anyone touch since i don't have one, I grabbed the keys from the kitchen and put Hope inside along with myself and started the drive to the beach. It wasn't actually that much of a drive. We got out and i threw the keys in my handbag after i locked it. **"Come on babe." **I smiled holding Hope's hand and guiding her onto the beach. I laid a towel down and sat down. I took off Hope's dress and put on her waterproof sunscreen. Then I took off my shorts and tank top (showing off my pale skin and belly-button piercing) and threw them over my bag. I picked up Hope and she giggled as I ran into the ocean with her over my shoulder. I kept hold of her as she splashed me and laughed. I kissed her head and after about 10 minutes she seemed really warm so we got out. i put her down and she decided to run to the towels. I grinned and said **"Are you hungry hun?" **She nodded and smiled at me. **"****Okay... lets get you out of the sun and get something to eat."**

She stood up, picked up the towel and gave it to me making me raise my eyebrows. I chuckled and shook my head as I dried her and put her dress back on. I dried off and put my tank top, denim shorts and converses on again.

I grabbed the car keys from my bag and shoved the towel inside it. **"I'll be right back... don't move." **I ran up to the car and looked over my shoulder to make she was still there and let out a sigh off relief when she was just stood watching me. I unlocked the car and grabbed my guitar from the back seat. I locked it again and ran back over to her and picked up my bag. **"Good girl. Come on lets go get you something to eat."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter xox!3**

* * *

****Ross' P.O.V****

**"So EL, When are you going to ask Rydel out?"**

**"Tonight, why?"**

**"I was just wondering how you were going to ask, how do girls liked to be asked out?"** I asked him awkwardly.

**"Well i was going to, wait! Why are you so curious?"** He asked raising an eyebrow.

**"Umm. no reason, just curiosity."** I answered hoping he would leave the subject, but i was wrong.

**"Oh because this has nothing to do with you wanting to ask Bailey out on a date, does it?"** He smirked.

**"What? Me? No! ...Is it that obvious?"** I frowned.

**"YES!"** yelled Riker, Rocky and Ellington in unison.

**"What how do you guys no?"** I squealed with embarrassment.

**"Dude come on. It is so obvious!"** Riker informed me.

**"How long have you known?"**

**"Since this morning, you looked at her like chocolate cake, you carried her upstairs and watched her sleep!Creepy or what?"** Riker giggled.

**"So, wait how do you know i watched her sleep?"**

**"You just told me! Ha! And Rydel texted me this morning."** They were all now just laughing at me as i stood there with my head buried in my hands. I walked out of the sea and dried off with Rydel's towel to annoy her. I went to the drink stand where Rydel and Bailey were.**"Hey girls!"**I smiled.

**"Hi, i got you a drink."**Rydel said passing me a diet coke.

**"Thanks, when are we getting food?"**

**"Now if you want."** Bailey said to my delight. I'm starving!

**"Let me go grab some money from the van first though!"**

**"Ok i'll come with you."** Bailey smiled, oh how much i love that smile. Then we walked over to the van and...

**"Oh my god! Im going to kill her!"** She screamed.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Dani drove my car, look!"**she gestured over to this yellow mini parked next to us.

* * *

****Dani's P.O.V****

We walked into the diner and sat in a booth with Hope by the window. I picked up the menu and looked at the side orders as i wasn't going to eat anything and Hope's only small. Oh well... I decided to get chips. Or 'French Fries' as they call it started laughing at something through the window. I looked over and saw a girl from the Lynch's dinner outside waving at her. I smiled slightly as she laughed at her. She came inside and came up to us. **"Dani, right?" **I nodded and smiled. **"I'm Jess."**

**"Hi." **I said awkwardly.

**"Hi!" **Grinned Hope. Making us all chuckle.

**"Mind if I join you?" **She smiled sweetly.

**"Sure."**

She sat down in the booth and the we ordered. We both got a chocolate milkshake and Hope just sat there eating her french fries. **"So, how do you know the Lynch family?" **She finally asked me.

**"My family does but I don't really... we just moved next door." **I smiled.

**"Oh cool! Where from?"**

**"England."**

**"Oh my god that's awesome! I've never been, but hopefully I'll get to go with R5 on the next world tour."**

**"How do you know them anyway?"**

**"I'm Ryland's girlfriend."**

**"Aw, That's cute!"**

**"Yeah, are you dating anybody?" **My mouth opened then closed again... I didn't know what to say. **"Oh crap! sorry... i remember at dinner. What your Bailey said... that was a bit harsh." **I nodded. **"Well if you ever want to talk about it..."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course!"**

She seemed really nice and I did need someone to talk to other than my mum... I can tell her. Well... i can tell her about Brandon. **"Okay... ****His name was Brandon and he well...long story short... he told me he loved me, i trusted him and he dumped me. Then i found out he had cheated on me with a few girls on the cheerleading team..."**

**"But wait a sec... i thought you were home schooled?"**

**"I started half way through my sophomore year. When the girl he's now dating and her little gang of sluts bullied me and i refused to go to school."**

**"oh..." **She looked as if she didn't know what to say. **"Well... he's an asshole and he doesn't deserve you."**

**"Thanks."** Looks I have a new friend.

* * *

****Ellington's P.O.V****

We all met up and went to the diner to get some food when Bailey kicked off.

**"She's here! Im gunna kill her."** She yelled as she ran in. Her hands were on Dani's neck now. **"Why the hell did you touch my car, never mind drive it?!"** Ross picked her up and took her outside to calm down. They sat down and talked for a while before coming back in. Once there her sister answered with a… "**Mum wanted me to take Hope to the beach, I saw your keys so I took it for a spin. No biggie!" **she shrugged.

**"Sorry Jess but I'm going to go! I don't want to die at the age of 19!"** She smiled and walked out with Hope in her arms.

* * *

****Jess' P.O.V****

**"So, who's up for truth or dare?"** Everyone gathered and sat round the living room floor. El put his drumstick on the floor and spun it. It landed on Ross.

**"Ross, Truth or dare?"**

**"Truth."**

**"What do you love most in the world?"** Ryland asked.

**"That's so easy… Sponge Bob Square Pants!"** He made everyone giggle. He spun the drumstick as it landed on Bailey.

**"Truth or dare?"** Ross smiled.

**"Truth."**

**"Umm..."**Ross started when he was rudely interrupted by Riker.

**"Do you like Ross?"** He smirked.

Rydel looked at her knowingly and chuckled.**"Umm…Yeh why?" **

**"'Likey likey' or just likey?!"** He asked in the weirdest voice he could use.

**"Oh shut up.. Next!"** Bailey blushed. She spun the stick hurriedly as it landed pointing towards Riker.

**"Oh dear..."**

**"Oh yes… Riker, truth or dare?"**

**"Dare!"** His smile shrunk.** "Because I'm not a pussy!"** He added.

**"I dare you to jump in the pool…"**

**"Easy!"** he replied hoping that was it.

**"Nude!"** Bailey grinned.

Everyone's jaws dropped and his face fell. He stood up and walked on outside. We followed him to the pool and we all cringed as he stripped. Riker quickly bombed in, but as he was under Rocky and Ross threw his clothes up on to the roof and shoved us all inside, locking the door behind us. His head bobbed up with confusion on his face as Ross signaled him to look up. His head fell into his hands when we headed upstairs.

**"No! You can't leave me out here!"**

**"Yeh we can,we just did!"** Ross yelled from his bedroom window. We stood watching and laughing as Stormie came outside.

**"Riker Anthony Lynch! What the hell are you doing? Get out of the pool!"** She howled looking at her biggest baby boy.

**"I can't!"**

**"Oh and why not?"** She asked chuckling.

**"I'm naked, Ross and Rocky stole my clothes!"** Stormie laughed as she went to the pool house and grabbed him a towel. He finally got out of the pool and came inside.

* * *

****Ross' P.O.V****

When Riker came inside everyone left my room except for Bailey.

**"Hey, can I stay in here to call my dad?"** She asked holding her phone.

**"Sure!"** I turned the TV on to see Sponge Bob was on. I sat back on my bed watching Bailey.

_~On the phone~_

_Bailey: Hey dad!_

_Mr. Taylor: Hi sweetie!_

_Bailey: Mrs Lynch said i should spend the week here to get closer to Rydel… 'cos she doesn't have many friends that are girls... would that be okay?_

_Mr. Taylor: Well yeah...That's okay with me..._

_Bailey: Thanks... ill come over in the morning to get some clothes and stuff. Night dad, Love you!_

_Mr. Taylor: night, night. Love you too._

_~Off the phone~_

**"What you watching?"** She asked.

**"Umm… Sponge Bob."** I answered hoping for a smile which I soon received. She went to go check on Rydel to see if she was asleep. She was. Bailey came back into my room. I patted the space on the bed next to me and she hopped in.

**"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" **I asked hoping to start a conversation

**"I thought we could all maybe stay here tomorrow and talk." **She smiled.

**"I guess that would be kind of cool, What is it you want to talk about?****"**

**"Anything really, how about Rydelington?" **she replied confusingly.

**"Rydelington?" **

**"You know, the Rydel and El situation."** Now that made more sense.

**" Oh well he said he was going to ask her out tonight, but he didn't."**

**"So did Rydel. God i just think they would suit each other and be cute together. y'know?" **I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous hazel eyes.

**"You are so cute sometimes." **I giggled in an attempt to flirt but i was failing completely. Wait i just tried to flirt with Bailey. Oh my god. maybe I 'likey' like Bailey. Who knew!?

**"You're cute too!" **She said i'm cute! Yes! is it weird that I just got butterfly's...?

She soon fell asleep too, again with me. I don't know what it is but she is different to all the other girls. And she talks in her sleep. She sucked her thumb as well. I thought it was adorable though.

**"Ross, put me down."** She whimpered. I looked over and realized she was dreaming about me. I turned off the TV so I could listen.

**"Ross, stop it. That tickles!" **

**"Bailey..."**I shuck her a little to see if she was ok.

**"Ross?"**

**"You fell asleep and started talking." **I was talking although I knew it was going in one ear and out the other.

I can't wait for tomorrow! A whole day with Bailey.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: New chapter! please follow and review xxx**

* * *

****Bailey's P.O.V****

I woke up this morning in Ross' bed, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and heard him singing in the shower, in his on suite bathroom. I laid back and went on my phone until he came out. I closed my eyes and listen to him sing.

**"Hey." **I opend my eyes to see Ross leaning on the door in nothing but a towel rapped around his waist.

**"Hi."** i answered in slight shock.

**"So, i was talking to Rydel earlier and she said she's sorry but she's busy today. There's a photo shoot for GirlsWeekly magazine." **He smiled. I frowned slightly.

**"But i'm free today so we can hang out if you want?" **he tried to cheer me up. It definitely worked.

**"Yeh, that would be great!" **I smiled in a sort of high pitched voice. Oops! :/

**"Cool, so what do you wanna do?" **

**"We could film for R5 TV?" **he suggested.

**"Yeh!"**i replied as he ran into the closet. He came out wearing only a white long shirt, pink boxers, fluffy socks and sunglasses holding his camera. He threw me a long checkered shirt. **"Put it on." **He insisted. So i stood up on the bed and turned around. I lifted my tank top off and put the other one on. He watched as i turned round leaving my top two buttons undone.

**"Follow me."** He smiled as i took his hand and followed him out into the hall. He started filming as he placed me on his lap and slid down the stairs handrail. When at the bottom we ran into the kitchen. He put the camera in the corner of the counter and picked me up placing me at the other end so i could be seen.

He started introducing us.**"Hi guys, your watching R5 TV with Ross and my gorgeous friend Bailey who lives next door now. " **I chuckled as we waved to the camera.**"We are going to make a sweety sundae!"**Ross soon dove into the freezer grabbing the toffee ice-cream, and the cupboards grabbing some jelly beans, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a bowl. He then placed out the ingredients on the counter too, scooped out lots of ice-cream and decorated it with all the treats.

Ross gave me the bowl and picked up the camera. We slid on the hard-wood floor into the living room and crashed onto the sofa.

**"What the hell are you doing?" **Riker shouted from the doorway. Ross grabbed the whipped cream and hid it behind his back.

**"Realy, Ice-cream for breakfast?" **He added as Ross ran up to him saying...

**"Yeh, want some?"** Squirting him with the cream. He shrieked girlishly as he grabbed the cream from Ross spraying his face with a mustache and beard. I giggled as i watched them clean there faces with a towel.

We sat down and Ross put a disc into the DVD player. It was 'How I Met Your Mother'. Then he placed the camera on the coffee table in full view of the sofa. I laughed when i saw Ross still had a bit of cream on his lip. I gestured to him as he tried to wipe it off, but grinned as he wiped the wrong side. I leaned in and did it for him with my thumb. I then looked down locking in with his eyes for a minute or two as he smiled. He gulped as Riker fake cleared his throat drawing our attention away towards him. I lent back as Riker fake coughed saying...

**"Cough! Akward! Cough!" **I laughed and sat back to watch TV. Marshall soon made a funny joke making Ross laugh so hard that i had to smile a stare.

**"PSSTT!" **Riker gained my attention and gestured to me... 'U LOVE ROSS!' I shook my head and blushed sitting back to put the awkward conversation at rest. I mouthed the word yes to myself forgetting about the picked up the camera and stopped it filming.

* * *

****Jess' P.O.V****

I walked up to the Lynch's door as Bailey was walking out. She told me she was going home to get some clothes, so i said i would join her so i could see her sister. We went inside her house when she told me which door was Dani's and to go in. I knocked but there was no answer, I opened the door slightly **"Dani?" **There was no answer but there was someone playing a guitar on the balcony. I walked over to the door and saw her sat on the edge playing the acoustic version of 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift on her guitar, then she started singing...

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**_  
_**I was in your sights, you got me alone**_  
_**You found me, you found me, you found me**_  
_**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**_  
_**And when I fell hard you took a step back**_  
_**Without me, without me, without me**_

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me**_  
_**And I realize the blame is on me**_

She was actually pretty good to be honest...

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

Really good...

_**No apologies. He'll never see you cry,**_  
_**Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.**_  
_**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.**_  
_**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**_  
_**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**_  
_**And now I see, now I see, now I see**_

_**He was long gone when he met me**_  
_**And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**And the saddest fear comes creeping in**_  
_**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

**"****I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are." **She sighed.

Meanwhile I was just stood there, with my jaw on the floor, looking like a complete weirdo. **"That was amazing." **I stated sitting down next to her.

**"Thanks..." **She looked at me and smiled.

**"I mean it... your awesome. I think that was better then the original..."**

**"Really?" **she looked at me in disbelief.

**"Yeah! Have you ever thought about making a career out of it?"**

**"Well... yeah I guess... but there's no way that's gonna happen. What are you doing here anyway, Jess?"**

**"I dunno... I just decided to come see you." **She just nodded and smiled. **"Do you wanna go to the mall?"**

**"Sure... just let me get dressed first." **She laughed gesturing to her Unicorn onsie. I nodded as she went inside to get dressed. I looked around and noticed I could see the Lynch's back yard from here. I chuckled at the memory of last night as Dani walked out with her hair down, wearing her normal makeup, a white tank top with the R5 logo on it and some bright pink skinny jeans. **"Come on... lets go." **She smiled as I jumped of the edge and walked downstairs with her. She led me into the kitchen as she grabbed a leather jacket, her phone and some money. Leanne walked in with Hope following her. **"Hi Mum." **Said Dani putting on her jacket. **"Me and ****Jess are going shopping, is that okay?" **

Leanne looked at me and smiled. **"Of course."**

**"Thanks Mum." **smiled Dani giving her a hug. **"Bye Hope!"**

**"Bye." **I smiled

**"Bye girls."**

* * *

****Dani's P.O.V****

After looking around random shops we couldn't really find anything we loved so we went into hot topic and we went straight to the tank tops and band tees. We looked through the entire rack and picked out random ones that we thought were cute then we grabbed some skinny jeans and shoes. We went to the changing rooms, tried everything on, took loads of photos and then did the same thing in forever 21 and Hollister. We bought what we loved the most and I ended up with a pair of leather shorts, a 'Mcfly' band tee, a few tank tops and a couple of graphic t-shirts. I also got a new pink belly bar and some makeup i bought from other shops. Meanwhile Jess bought around twice the amount as me but promised i could borrow whatever I wanted since i'm the same size as her... which is a bit weird considering she is 16 and i'm 19.

**"Oh my god... that was the most fun I've had in ages!" **I laughed.

**"Me too." **she smiled attempting to carry all her bags. I grabbed some and we went to get some chips and a milkshake from the diner.

**"How much did you spend anyway?"**

**"$60 i think... you?"**

**"$40." **I shook my head at her. And looked out the window, as i finished my drink, to see a young homeless guy busking. But people were just ignoring him. **"Why are people just ignoring that guy...? Bit harsh."**

Jess had just finished her food and drink and turned to look. **"I don't know... 'cos he cant sing very well. But your right."**

**"I'll be back in a sec..." **I stood up, walked outside and over to the guy and put $5 in his guitar case.

**"Thank you." **he smiled.

**"It's cool."** I smiled.** "I'm Dani."**

**"Josh."**

**"Well Josh, why don't we get you some more money."**

**"how...?" **He asked. **"Nobody likes my singing..."**

**"You'll see..." **I took his guitar and began to play the acoustic version of 'Love is on the radio' by Mcfly. As I started to sing a few people began to put money in the case and some people actually crowded round to watch. **"'Cause love is on the radio!" **I finally finished and the crowd around us clapped and gave us money. **"Thank you." **I turned to Josh and looked down at the good amount of money that was in the case. I actually got him quite a lot.

I handed him the guitar back. **"Thank you so much Dani. You were really good!" **He said giving me a hug.

**"Thanks and your welcome, Josh." **I smiled hugging him back. **"See you around."**

I turned around to see Jess stood outside the diner with our bags. **"That was so nice." **she smiled as I walked over to her. **"how much did he get?"**

**"Errm... I don't know. Around $70 i think." **I smiled. **"Do you wanna come round to mine?"**

**"Sure."**

* * *

****Rydel's P.O.V****

I just got back from the photo shoot at the same time that Bailey came back from her house with a weeks worth of clothes.**"So you can stay?"**I smiled.

**"Oh yeah!I forgot to call you this morning, I was a little busy with Ross..."** She giggled.

**"What were you doing?"**

**"Have a look on R5 TV!" **she started laughing so hard. It was even funnier to watch. So i did exactly that while she took a shower later that night. I couldn't stop laughing until they started watching HIMYM.

**"Oh no!Bailey you might want to see this." **I yelled as she was walking out of the shower in her ran over to the bed to watch.

**"Oh my god! What happens if he see's it?!" **At that point she almost stopped breathing. When i finished calming her down i said...

**"I'll go on his computer and see if he has watched it, most of the time he just uploads without watching! Unlike the rest of us who edit."** With that i ran to his room and knocked. There was no answer so i went in to check if he was there, which he wasn't. So i went to YouTube to see if he saw the video and it turns out he hadn't, but i turned round to see him at the door.

**"What are you doing in my room, and what are you doing on my computer?" **He lifted an eyebrow.

**"Umm... nothing."** I stood up and left the room. But i forgot to close the tab. I went back to my room to tell Bailey the news.

**"One good thing and one bad thing... he hasn't seen it, but he caught me." **Bailey was speechless.

* * *

****Ross' P.O.V****

I went over to the computer to switch it off when i saw Rydel left the tab up. She was on YouTube, watching the video i uploaded with Bailey earlier. I didn't understand why she couldn't of just gone on her own, But i wanted to watch it as well, i thought it would be funny. I couldn't stop laughing when i saw myself dancing round the kitchen in my boxers, when i sprayed Riker with whipped cream and when he sprayed me back. I was shocked at the sound of myself laughing at Marshell on HIMYM, but then i saw something weird.

Bailey was staring at me as i laughed and then Riker said she loves me. She shook her head, and at that point my eyes started to tear up. I don't understand. What's wrong with me?

I ran downstairs to find Riker. I found him in the kitchen, in the fridge. I walked over and slammed it in his face.

**"Woah what's wrong?!" **He shrieked. I shoved him up against the wall , holding his collar.

**"Ross, get off him!" **I turned round to see Rydel and Bailey just walked in. I did a double take, dropped my head int my hands and ran out. I started to weep on the stairs. I ran into my room and fell on the bed. As i was digging my head in a pillow Riker came in and slammed the door...

**"What the hell was all that about?!" **I sat up to face him.

**"What exactly did you say to her?!" **I yelled.

**"Who? Bailey? When?" **He asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

**"Yes Bailey. When we were filming on the couch."** I answered as i still had one or two tears in my eyes. I wiped them away as Riker came and sat next to me.

** "Dude, did you finish the video?" **I ran over to the computer to finish it with him behind me and we watched it.


	6. Chapter 6

**"So, what happened?"** i asked since i didn't understand what he was getting at.

**"Dude, she blushed and mouthed yes!" **I still didn't get it so i lifted both my eyebrows whilst my mouth opened.

**"Hello, she made totally obvious by saying it. She likes you! How thick can you get!" **

**"Hey! Bit harsh! So she does like me?" **He nodded and rolled his eyes as if i was an idiot.

**"So i cried in front of her for nothing?!"** My eyes grew wider and my jaw dropped.

**"Yeh! And you threw me against a wall! Hello!"**

* * *

****Rocky's P.O.V****

**"Hey girls." **I smiled walking into the kitchen. **"What's up?"**

**"I dunno... Ross pushed Riker up against the wall and then ran out crying." **Explained Rydel.

**"He cried in front of a girl?!" **She nodded as I said **"Well it must have been really bad then! Are you going to talk to him?" **

**"Do you wanna?" **bailey asked rydel.

**"Nope, u go!" **So bailey went upstairs to see what's wrong.

* * *

****Bailey's P.O.V****

I went upstairs and knocked on his door. I heard voices so i went in. I saw Riker sat with Ross on the bed. He got up and left us to talk, so i went and sat with him.

**"What was all that about?" **I asked him but i noticed he wouldn't look up.

**"Ross, look at me..." **I lifted is chin to see his eyes red as my breath hitched. **"What's up? Why are you crying?" **

**"I can't say."**

**"Why, i thought we were friends?"** My face fell.

"**We are it's just too embarrassing..."**

**"It's ok, i won't tell. I promise."**

**"Just leave it yeh?" **He started getting angry.

**"Ross i..."**

**"I said leave it!" **He yelled.

**"Why are you so angry?!" **

**"Im sorry! It's just i have anger issues so i get like that sometimes. That's why i held Riker up at the wall."**

**"I don't understand... why were you annoyed with him in the first place." **i asked him raising an eyebrow. He is so hard to follow.

**"Well, i wasn't really annoyed with him. I just blamed him." **He looked up.

**"Why, what happened?" **

**"I, i... never mind.I'll tell you later. ok?" **I dropped it because i didn't want him to get angry again, so i nodded and went back downstairs.

* * *

****Jess' P.O.V****

We walked into Dani's house, said a quick 'hey' to her parents and dragged our stuff up the stairs into her room. She grabbed her laptop and jumped onto her bed. I sat down next to her and watched as she got up the latest R5TV. We sat there and watched it, we were surprised when we saw Bailey in it and laughed as we watched the little whipped cream fight. My jaw dropped when we saw Bailey admit that she likes Ross where as Dani just sat there as if nothing was said. **"What the hell?!" **I laughed.

**"What?" **she smiled.

**"Aren't you surprised that your sister is in love with Ross Lynch?!"**

**"Tell me something I don't know!" **She laughed. **"She's been in love with him since she was like, 13." **We just burst out laughing.

**"Aw, that's cute... who's your favorite R5 member?"**

**"It's always been Riker."**

**"Oooh... You know he's single, right?"**

She just glared at me as I grinned. **"Not gonna happen'." **she laughed.

**"Have you met Ryland?"**

**"No...I haven't really met any of them."**

**"Yay!" **I grabbed my phone and texted him...

_**Hi baby. Come outside?-Jess ox**_

I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs to go outside. As we were walking to the Lynch's door Ryland came out. **"Hi." **He smiled walking towards us.

**"Hey." **I grinned giving him a hug and a quick kiss. **"This is Dani." **I gestured over to her.

**"I know, Hi."**

**"Hey." **she smiled.

**"So whats up?" **I asked.

**"Nothin' really... I got told Ross went crazy on Riker and ran off crying. But that's it. I was about to watch a movie, do you wanna come inside?" **He asked us.

**"Okay!" **I smiled.

* * *

****Riker's P.O.V****

I walked down the hall as Ryland brought Jess and Dani in. Dani looked at me and I have to admit, Dani was looking fine. I smiled slightly as they walked passed me and went into the living room to watch a movie. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge. I turned around to see Dani walk into the room. **"Hey." **I smiled.

**"Oh, hi." **she said, smiling slightly.

**"What's up?"**

**"Well we're trying to watch a movie but them two are getting all lovey dovey, if you know what i mean?" ** she gestured over to Jess and Ryland on the sofa. They were making out.

**"Ew..." **I screwed up my nose making her chuckle. **"Juice?"****  
**

**"Sure..." **she smiled.

I grabbed two glasses and poured the drinks. **"So what movie are you watching?" **I handed her a drink.

**"Crazy, Stupid Love."**

**"Oh my god, I love that movie!"**

**"You do?" **I nodded. **"Me too! Too bad i cant really watch it... to be honest I don't even think they've noticed I'm gone." **she laughed sweetly.

**"Hmm... come on." **I smiled taking her hand and walking her into the living room. **"Cant I suggest if you guys are gonna carry on... you go upstairs before it gets too heated."**

They both looked up at us and Ryland said **"We would but that would be rude to leave Dani alone."**

**"She won't be alone... I do wanna watch this movie!" **I stated.

**"Oh." **He raised an eyebrow. **"Okay, Come on Jess."**

Jess stood up and grinned at Dani. **"Have fun." **they went upstairs as I sat down on the sofa and restarted the movie. She sat down next to me and made herself comfortable. We ended up sitting quite close to be honest, it was nice. I couldn't help but stare at her for a little bit, I had seen her twice before but this was the first time I really looked at her. She has a sweet little nose and nice lips... she's probably a good kisser. I couldn't stop grinning when I saw her cute little dimples when she smiled or laughed. She looked at me and smiled, we locked eyes and I saw how beautiful they are and I suddenly had a favorite shade of blue. I saw her glance at my lips, I smiled slightly as I saw her bite her lip making my heart beat so load i thought she could hear it. I was about to lean in closer...

**"Riker have you seen Bailey?" **I heard Ross shout walking over to us. I watched as Dani blushed and turn to him. I looked up and glared at him. **"Woah, whats up?" **He asked.

**"No Ross, I haven't seen the girl your completely obsessed with." **I smirked. I watched as Dani held back a laugh, she was biting her lip and grinning at the same time.

**"I'm not obsessed with her!" **he stated.

**"Of course your not..." **I laughed. He just gave me a death glare and walked away. **"And by the way, She's probably upstairs with Rydel." **I shouted rolling my eyes at him. I turned back to Dani who was watching the end of the movie. Yep... moment ruined.


	7. Chapter 7

****Dani's P.O.V****

**"Well... that's Ross for you." **Smiled Riker.

**"He seems nice..." **I chuckled looking away from the TV.

**"Hm..." **he laughed. There was a bit of an awkward silence but Riker broke it saying **"So, where was it you guys moved from? I wasn't really listening to Bailey."**

**"England."**

**"Really? England's awesome."**

**"Hm..." **I laughed. **"Have you been?"**

**"No..." **I just raised my eyebrow at him and smiled slightly. **"But I want to... I hope we get to stay there for a bit when we go on tour."**

**"Awesome." **I gestured down to my shirt **"Big fan."**

Riker just grinned at me, aw he's so cute. **"Cool... what are your favorite bands?"**

**"Errm...The Script, Paramore, R5 and Mcfly."****  
**

**"I love Mcfly." **he was now grinning from ear to ear. **"I like the others too but Mcfly's my favorite." **I just smiled at him, I couldn't help it. **"So, how did you meet Jess?"**

**"We met in the Diner a few days ago... you know before Bailey attempted to kill me."**

**"Oh yeah... that was kinda crazy."**

**"_she's_ kinda crazy."**

Riker gave me a concerned look. **"Your not very close are you...?"**

**"We used to be..."**

**"What happened?"**

**"I-I don't know... I guess she changed while she was dating this guy, Trevor. She became bitchy and distant from everyone... then one night I saw a bruise on her arm. I asked her what had happened and she went mental. She started hitting me and crying... she's never been the same since. And I don't know how she got that bruise." **I actually started tearing up at that moment but I held them back. I looked over at Riker who was speechless. I accidentally let a tear drop and he wiped it away from my cheek with his thumb. We locked eyes and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up onto his lap and giving me a hug. I melted into it and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and we sat there for what seemed like forever.

* * *

****Rydel's P.O.V****

**"so when are you going to ask El out, now?"**

**"Oh yeah, i must have forgot." **i answered nervously.

**"What's up?" **Bailey eyes grew wider.

**"Well, what happens if he says no. It will be way to awkward for us and the** **band!" **at this point i was _really _nervous.

**"He won't. I mean come on, he likes you. Don't make me say i told you so later!"**

**"Ok, do you wanna go to the mall?Please!"** i was kind of begging so we could get a makeover just to make sure he says yes. She nodded.

We started getting dressed. I put on my white top with black heart outlines on,my black converse, light grey jeans and a sparkly tutu on top. I put on a little make up and got my purse. Meanwhile, Bailey put on a bit more makeup, curled her hair and got her big red purse. She picked out some cute hoop earings, a yellow boob tube, black jeans and some red converse.

We went downstairs to see Ross sat near the door. He quickly shot up to say **"Where you going?"**

**"To the mall, why?" **I smirked.

**"Can i come?" ** He smiled.

**"Haven't you got anything better to do then o shopping and stuff with girls?" **

**"Nope, Ryland's busy with Jess and Rocky is out! It's to lovey dovey in the house..."**

**"What about Riker?" **I asked.

**"He's with Dani."**

**"Dani, as in Bailey's sister...?" **I asked.**  
**

**"Yep...Oh i'll carry your bags!" ** he soon persuaded me to let him tag along.

**"So which car are we taking?"**

**"We can take mine!" **Bailey said as she walked to the end of her lawn and got the car and pulled up in front of ours.

**"Hop in!" **she yelled from the drivers seat. I called dibbs for the passenger so Ross jumped in the back. We listened to our album the whole ride there.

As soon as we got out we hit _Forever21 _where i got a new tutu and Bailey got six tank tops. Ross was so happy to find out where we went next. _Hollister _where he got two new shirts with the blonde surfer on, where i got a pink bikini and Bailey got a red one. We then went to the salon for my tanning session, our nails appointment and our hair appointments.

* * *

****Bailey's P.O.V****

When we were at the salon, after she got tanned and we had our nails done we got our hair done. All three of us sat together and talked.

**"So how are you going to ask him?"**

**"Who, what?!" **Ross was so excited.

**"Rydel's going to ask El out tonight." **i informed him when he started laughing.

**"What's so funny?" **Rydel smirked.

**"He's planning on asking you out tonight. Leave it to me, I'll make sure he doesn't chicken out this time." **Ross was still giggling.

**"Well ok then, i guess he does like me. I'll just wait for him tonight. But why are you so bothered anyway Ross?" **Rydel was the one smirking now.

**"Because, i wanna see how he asks you." **Our faces fell. **"I mean i just wanna see you two together. umm that's all." **he tried to make a quick save there.

**"So it in not because you want to know how girls like to be asked out for a special someone is it?" **

**"What!No!" **his voice was so high it sounded like it erased it's breaking. We left it at that. When we got home Ross helped me carry my new shoes and stuff up to Rydel's room. Rydel went downstairs. Ross and i sat on the bed together and started talking.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n: New chapter! Please follow, favorite and review! ox**_

* * *

****Ross's P.O.V****

We sat on the bed with an awkward silence for a moment. I broke it with **"So, Dani seems nice?"**

**"Yeh i guess, why?"**

**"You don't like her do you?" **i asked raising an eyebrow.

**"No... why?" **i could see she was starting to get annoyed.

**"Well why don't you like her? What happened?"**

**"I can't say, i haven't told anyone..." **at this point my face was slowly dropping.

**"You can trust me." **i tried to re-sure her.

**"Well... about two years ago i started dating this guy called Trevor and..." **she stopped when her eyes started to tear up.**"He was stubborn; he wanted me to do things i wasn't comfortable with and stuff like breaking the law as well. I said no the first time and he... h-hit me. I was so scared of him so i had to do everything he said. But one night when he went out to rob jewellery store i called the cops on was sent to jail for five years, but im still scared he'll come back. I never sleep alone."**

my face had finally fell when i lent in to give her a massive hug.**"shh, don't cry. So i'm the only one who knows?"**

**"yeh, i haven't even told my sister, but i think she knows."**

**"Why?" **i had a concerned look on my face.

**"Well one night she asked me what was wrong and i never answered, but then she saw one of my bruises he gave me. i couldn't tell her in case mum reported a case against Trevor. He can't find me. He'll kill me!"** her eyes were red from the crying.

**"Don't worry, i won't let anybody hurt you." **i gave her another hug and wiped her tears away with my thumb. **"go get ready to go downstairs. wipe your eyes or they will ask why you were crying."**

* * *

****Jess's P.O.V****

**"Hi guys." **I grinned as I walked in with Ryland to see Dani sat on Riker's lap.

She blushed slightly **"Hey."**

**"Ryland's taking me to the movies... is that okay?" **I asked.

**"Sure..." **she smiled.

**"You can stay with me..." **Riker whispered to her. I watched her blush and smiled to myself as I left with Ryland.

* * *

****Ellington's P.O.V****

Ross and bailey came downstairs and we all ordered pizza. There was Ross, Bailey, Dani, Riker, Rydel and me on the sofa. Ryland and Jess were out at the movies. The pizza came and Rydel shot up to go get it. I quickly followed her so we could be alone. She paid for the pizza and turned round from the door to see me leaning on the wall.

**"Need some help?" **I asked.

**"I was meaning to talk to you yesterday but i forgot."**

**"What did you want to talk about?" **I asked lifting an eyebrow.

**"I need to ask you something." **she said blushing slightly... why is she blushing?

**"Well, i need to ask you something too." **I laughed.

**"You first..." **she giggled.

**"No, you first."**

**"Together?"**

**"Okay..."**

**"Do you wanna go on a date with me..?" **we asked each other in unison. We laughed and nodded at each other. I grabbed half the pizzas and went back into the living room with a huge grin on my face.

**"Did you ask 'em?" **asked Ross and Bailey.

**"Yep." **we smiled.

**"And...?"**

**"Were dating." **Bailey, Rydel and Ross stood jumping and screaming girlishly. Everyone looked at Ross, each lifting an eyebrow.

**"I-i, mm..." **he sat back down embarrassed. We all sat down to eat when Riker broke the silence.

**"This is an R5 TV moment in need. Lets make a Rydelington video!" **smiled Riker grabbing a video camera and pointing it to himself. **"Okay, hello everyone! We have some news for you...!" **He turned the camera to Rydel, Ross, Bailey and Ratliff.

**"Rydelington has finally happened!" **screamed Ross making everyone laugh. **"I knew this day would come!"**

**"As you can see Ross ships them..." **chuckled Riker. I looked over at Rydel who was already looking at me. I smiled slightly making her blush again. I took her hand and kissed her cheek making her blush even more. I sat down and grinned as Rydel hopped onto my lap.

**"Aw, cute Rydelington moment." **Smiled Dani from next to Riker, he smiled slightly and pointed the camera over to us. I took Rydel's hand again and grinned as she put her head on my shoulder.

* * *

****Dani's P.O.V****

After Riker finally put the video camera down he got us some pizza. **"Thanks." **I smiled. I took a bite and saw Riker shove loads in his mouth. I laughed lightly and looked over at Bailey. She was talking to Ross...obviously flirting. I wonder when they're going to admit the fact that they 'likey' like each other, probably never. I wish I knew why she hates me so much... why doesn't she tell me anything anymore? Then there was a knock on the door and Riker went to answer it. **"Hi!" **smiled Raini as she followed both Callum and Laura into the living room. I watched as Rocky's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Laura. But she was looking at Ross... Raini and Callum sat down next to each other on the sofa and Laura sat down on the floor next to Ross. Riker came back and sat down meanwhile Laura was talking to Ross making it even more obvious that she's in love with him then Bailey was.

**"Are they dating?" **I asked Riker gesturing over to them.

He looked from them to me and rolled his eyes. **"Nope... Laura wants to but Ross only has eyes for Bailey. I'm waiting for Laura to notice that."**

**"Does Ross know that Laura loves him?"**

**"I doubt it... he's so oblivious to everything..." **he chuckled, aw.

We laughed lightly and ate more pizza. After most of the pizza was gone Jess and Ryland returned. **"Hey guys." **Smiled Ryland.

**"Do you want a drink?" **asked Riker. I smiled and nodded as he stood and walked into the kitchen with Ryland.

Jess saw me, grinned and came to sit down. **"Hi."**

**"Hiya," **I waved weirdly. **"Did you have fun with Ryland?"**

**"Yep! Did you have fun with Riker?!" **She smirked.

**"What are you talking about..?" **I blushed slightly.

**"Aw," **she grabbed my cheeks **"Your blushing."**

**"Shut up…" **I joked lightly shoving her hands away. **"Do you want sleep over tonight?"**

**"Yeah!"**

I nodded and texted my mum to ask if it's okay. I got a reply almost instantly.

**_Of course she can! Make sure it's okay with her parents first! _**

**"She said you can as long as it's okay with your parents." **I smiled.

She grabbed her phone, began typing and got a reply straight away. **"Yep, I can come."**

**"Yay!" **We giggled hugging each other.

The boys came back; Ryland sat next to Jess and gave her a drink followed by a kiss, then another and another.

I turned all my attention back to Riker. **"Hey," **he smiled and passed me a Pepsi. **"There's your drink."**

**"Thanks." **Then he decided to send me a charming smile that made my heart leap. I looked up to see Bailey leave the room.

* * *

****Ross's P.O.V****

Laura was ranting on about something… I forgot what it was. I tried to listen because were like best friends, but my mind kept drifting away.

**"Ross?" **she smiled.

**"Mm?" **I looked back to her.

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yep," **I smiled looking around the room for Bailey, she wasn't there. **"Have you seen Bailey?"**

**"No…" **she frowned slightly. **"Why? Are you dating?"**

**"No… were just friends."**

**"You sure?" **she seemed angry for some reason…

**"Yeah… I don't think she likes me like that anyway."** I stood up.** "I'll be right back." **I smiled and went to check upstairs.

* * *

****Bailey's P.O.V****

I went into the kitchen, put my earphones in and began listening to music. I grabbed a drink and sat on the side so I couldn't be seen from the living room. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone… Well I wanted to talk to Ross but he was in the living room with Laura. Oh well, I've got my music. I finished my drink and as put it in the sink someone ripped my earphones out. I turned around to see Laura stood there and she looked pissed off…

**"Err, hi?" **I raised an eyebrow.

**"Stay away from him!" **she warned.

**"Wha-"**

**"Just stop flirting with him and it's pretty obvious your sending him mixed messages!"**

**"Who… Ross?" **I raised my eyebrow even higher. **"I'm not sending him mixed messages!"**

**"You obviously are!" **She practically screamed. **"He's mine, so stop leading him on!"**

**"I'm not leading him on… and you can't tell me what to do!"**

**"Yes, I can. You wanna know why?!" **I just raised my eyebrows at her so she carried on. **"Because you're a nobody…You're just a random fan that nobody cares about… I know that, you know that, Ross knows that… I mean face it, everybody knows it." **_Ouch_, I was just stood there speechless. I started to walk away slowly before I start to cry. **"Oh, and Bailey?" **I turned to her. **"Don't even think about telling Ross about this… or anyone for that matter." **And with that I left.

I ran upstairs into Rydel's room and crashed onto the bed. I was crying while shoving my head into a pillow. I hated her... but maybe she was right. Ross would never go for me, I'm just a worthless fan girl with no friends and a sister who hates me. I heard the tap drip. I looked over to the bathroom and went to turn the nob. When i was stood at the mirror, i stood there staring. I peered down to see a razor. Bad memories rushed to my mind. I just wanted it all to go away. And that's what i did.


End file.
